


A Beautiful Sight

by transmuting



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmuting/pseuds/transmuting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is afraid to hold his newborn baby. AU Fluffy Serah/Snow drabble, takes place well after the first game and completely ignores the canon of XIII-2. Unless they fix it with a XIII-3. In which case yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Sight

She was perfect. A small, cute bundle of joy with a tiny nose and wide blue eyes. He could see the beginnings of pink fuzz on top of her head. She had ten fingers and ten toes. Her biggest talent thus far seemed to be sleeping like a pro, but he was sure that, as his daughter, she would grow to show many, many more. She was resting peacefully in the provided bedding and Snow couldn't help but smile down at her.

Serah had given him a gift he wasn't really sure he could ever top. He felt tears welling up in his eyes all over again. He'd already cried when he first saw her, laying in Serah's arms, screaming from the stress that was being born. He hadn't been able to help himself and he couldn't help it now. While he may have been a naturally emotional guy, tears weren't something he'd ever found he was able to shed in public until today. Serah had said once he just thought himself too macho for them, too embarrassed by showing his soft side to that great an extent.

She was probably right.

He went to lay his hand beside her, not surprised when it seemed like such a small thing could have easily fit in his palm. He worried about hurting her. She was fragile, wasn't she? She looked fragile. What if he dropped her? She seemed like she could easily slip out of his grip or roll out of his arms and drop to the floor. If she ever got hurt because of him, he'd never be able to forgive himself. This was his daughter - his pride and joy. He was supposed to protect her. Even if that meant he probably shouldn't hold her to do it.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat," he heard a tired voice mutter behind him and turned around to face her. Serah had begun to wake up and she was watching Snow hover over the crib with a tired smile on her face. Her eyes were still foggy with exhaustion, but she was always able to tell what he was thinking no matter what. "Just pick her up already."

He shook his head, tearing his eyes away from his wife to look down at his little girl once more. "I'm gonna hurt her," he said simply, his voice shaking just slightly. "She's too tiny. And I'm too big." It seemed like simple logic. Something Snow excelled at.

"She's stronger than she looks. Stop worrying and just try it."

He looked back at her hesitantly, but knew that there wasn't any arguing. Serah was going to push him to conquer his fear no matter what. He didn't know how she could have such faith in his ability to care for their child when he was having absolutely none. Sighing, he finally nodded, going to carefully scoop the baby into his arms.

"Support her head - that's right. Let her lean against your chest." He did as she told him, turning around to face her slowly as he held the sleeping girl in his arms. "See?" she said with a smile, beaming up at him. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Snow laughed a little, looking down at the bundle of life he held so close to his own heart. He'd made this. He'd made it out of love with the woman he loved. He tried not to hold on too tightly, not wanting to hurt her, but still tightly enough so as not to drop her either. Swallowing roughly, he went to sit down on the bed beside his wife, taking a shaky breath.

She went to sit up slowly and leaned her head against his shoulder, gazing up at him with adoration in her eyes. "Mmm. Now that is definitely a beautiful sight."


End file.
